In general, nano-meter standard ultra-precise measure technology and process control technology has been utilized more and more in measuring an appearance of a high precision part, for example, an optical component in a short time, in measuring a critical dimension of a mask in a ultra-high integrated semiconductor processor and in micro-processing an appearance of a ultra-precise dimension by using a laser.
As devices related to such nano-device technology there may be FIB (Focused Ion Beam) devices, SEM (Scanning Electron Microscope) devices and stages used to micro-control a position of an object.
Commonly, the stage includes a work table having an object placed thereon, a driving unit configured to move the work stand along X and Y axes and a driving unit configured to rotate the work table.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a configuration of a conventional stage. According to the conventional stage, a ball screw 24 rotated by a motor 22 is a driving shaft and a slider 26 moved by the rotation of the ball screw 24 is connected with a work table. Then, the work table 10 is linearly transferred along an axial direction of the ball screw 24.
Furthermore, a Piezo-actuator 30 is provided on the work table 10 and long displacement transfer is performed by the rotation of the ball screw 24 and short displacement micro-transfer is performed by expansion of the Piezo-actuator 30.